fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KHDH
KHDH (Virtual and PSIP digital channel 7), is a CBS-affiliated television station located in Paradise City, California. The studios are located on 7 Clover Boulevard in Downtown Paradise City. Syndicated Programming on KHDH include Family Feud, Extra, Entertainment Tonight, and The Kelly Clarkson Show among others. News operation KHDH presently broadcasts 43 hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with seven hours on weekdays, and four hours each on Saturdays); as such, KHDH is one of the few Big Three network affiliates to offer more than 40 hours of local news content each week. In addition, the station produces Paradise Urban Update, a discussion program focusing on issues affecting the African American community, which airs Sunday mornings at 11:30 a.m. and Honda Sports Xtra, a weekly half-hour sports highlight program on Sunday evenings after the 11 p.m. newscast. The station operates a Bell LongRanger 206L news helicopter entitled "Sky 7". The station's weather radar is presented on-air as "Storm Scan Doppler" with a signal coming from the radar at the National Weather Service local forecast office. News Department History 1957–1972 By 1965, most of KNAC's in-house productions, including news and public affairs programs, began to be broadcast in color. Several years later, the newscasts' titles were changed to Paradise Today (for morning and noon newscasts) and Paradise Tonight (for the 6 and 11 p.m. broadcasts). Reporter John Henning briefly served as the station's lead anchor before leaving for (the original channel 5) KHDH-TV because, as he complained, the station was more interested in money movies than news. In 1970, the station was the first to promote its newscasts with a jingle called "Move Closer to Your World". Also during this era, a series of anchor teams led the newscasts, including Jim Hale and Howard Nielson and later Hale and Ken Thomas. The station revamped its anchor desk entirely in 1970. 1972–1993 The Paradise Today/Tonight format lasted until mid-1972, just months after the switch from ABC to CBS. Post-Newsweek Stations, Inc. then revised the station's on-air image once again to now include the moniker "Paradise 7". The station's newscasts were titled Paradise 7 Newsroom from 1972 to 1974, when it was shortened to Newsroom 7. Despite its links with the Yankee Network's well-respected news department (which came to an end when Post-Newsweek Stations, Inc. closed the network in 1967), KNAC-TV spent most of its first 20 years on the air as a distant third in the Paradise City ratings. However, the station had begun to be fairly competitive in the early 1970s. For a brief period in 1974, KNAC's 6 p.m. newscast jumped from third place to first. During the 1970s and 1980s the station's news department suffered a number of blunders. During a December 1977 broadcast, anchor Jack Cole stated "We'll be back with more alleged news" following a report on how to clean a chimney for Santa Claus. On April 1, 1980 the station aired a news bulletin that stated that Great Blue Hill in Milton, Massachusetts was erupting. The story was an April Fools joke, but the prank resulted in panic in Milton. In the year leading up to Post-Newsweek Stations' sale of channel 7's assets to David Mugar after losing its licensing appeal, the station hired Susan Brady, to co-anchor with Brad Holbrook. The changes did not cease during KNAC's remaining months. After Post-Newsweek Stations' loss of the KNAC license in 1980 was upheld by the Federal Court of Appeals for the District of Columbia, during the transition from Post-Newsweek Stations, Inc. to Paradise City Television and for the first months of the new ownership. 1993–present There were abrupt changes when Sunbeam bought the station in 1993. New station owner Ed Ansin brought Joel Cheatwood, the creator of the fast-paced news format, to Paradise. Cheatwood introduced a considerably watered-down version of that format. However, it was still shocking by P City standards. Prior to the debut of the new format and 7 News identity that November, Ansin and Cheatwood began changing anchor lineups; in mid-October 1993, Margie Stone was moved from the main evening newscasts to the noon and 5:30 p.m. newscasts. Dana Elderson was promoted to female lead anchor (at 6 and 11 p.m.) with Ron Gold. However, many of the crew's doubts about the new, impending tabloid style were realized once the format switch was off and running. Most of the station's prominent newscasters wanted nothing to do with Cheatwood (who had a reputation as a pioneer in tabloid television) and promptly resigned. More changes were in store concerning the look of the newscasts. Compared to the previous look of KHDH, which used soft, varied colors, both the default "dotted 7" logo and a more colorful version, and a light theme (Advantage by Frank Gari); KHDH's new look was far different, incorporating dark blue, red, black and silver. The "dotted 7" logo was succeeded by a version of the "circle 7" logo. The graphics initially used a "diagonal stripe" theme; soon after these graphics were replaced with a new set which incorporated glass panels. The theme ("7 News", composed by Chris Crane) was also quite different, made up of dissonant, droning synth chords. The music evolved in later years; incorporating a more orchestral sound. The set was also steadily integrated into the newsroom (taking a cue from CNN); the resulting set/newsroom hybrid was dubbed the Newsplex. It continues, and has been gradually updated over the years to reflect the graphical and technological updates done by the station. News/Station Presentation Newscast titles *''TV-7 News'' (1957–1964) *''The Paradise 7 Report'' (1964–1960s) *''Paradise Today''/''Paradise Tonight'' '(1960s–1972) *''Paradise's News 7 ''(1972–1973) *''Paradise 7 Newsroom (1973−1970s) *''Newsroom 7'' (1970s–1981) *''News 7'' (1981-1982 & 1990–1993) *''NEWSE7EN'' (1982–1984) *''The Paradise City News'' (1984–1988) *''News 7 Paradise City'' (1988–1990) *''7 News'' (1993–present) Station Slogans *"We're With You!" (1981-1982) *"There's A New Day Dawning" (1982–1984) *"Feel Good About That" (1985–1987) *"We're All On the Same Team" (Paradise City'' ''News 'slogan, 1987–1988) *"The One To Watch" (1991–1993) *"The News Station" (1993–2009, 2014-present; news slogan) *"Your Newscast" (2009–2010; news slogan) *"You Know... It's 7" (2011–2014; general slogan) Gallery KHDH CBS 7.png|''7CBS logo with station ID (1995-present) Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Category:Channel 7 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Sunbeam Television Category:Paradise City Category:California Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1957 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1957